Voice of the Forest
|loot = N/A |province = Hammerfell High Rock |region = Bangkorai |location = Viridian Woods |quest = The Will of the Woods |dlc = Base }} Voice of the Forest is an ancient spriggan found in the Viridian Woods in . Quests The Will of the Woods Help the Viridian Sentinel save Princess Elara. Dialogue "This creature disturbs the woods with the Sentinel's binding as a token! Has the forest not bent to the whims of the Sentinel already? What more can we give?" :The Sentinel sent me to get a bud from your branches. "So he may pass our yoke to another? A stranger to the woods? Your demand is empty, voice of the Sentinel. I refuse." ::We need it to save Princess Elara. "Why should we care for a mortal?" :::Persuade Would you doom this girl to die for a grudge against the Sentinel? "We only seek to grow as our nature intends. Your Sentinel is the one who prevents this! But you care nothing for our plight. It is a waste to speak of this further." ::::Then let me have what I seek. "Take the bud and begone. But know this. There shall be no peace in these woods." :::Is there nothing I can do to convince you? "The Sentinel cannot, but perhaps you can. The amulet prevents the woods from cleansing itself. Sprouts lie sleeping within the troll's offal. Use the amulet to wake them and add to our number. Then I will grant you this boon." ::The Sentinel demands your cooperation. "You hold the last of his power over us. Why should we fear such an insignificant object?" ::: After the Vestige helps the Voice: "Already the woods are defiled by habitation such as this. We can never recover." :Persuade If you help me now, I'm sure the Sentinel will allow you to grow normally again. "Is that so? We will remember that, mortal. Take the bud and begone. If your promise is empty, there shall be no peace in these woods." :I've done what you asked. "Then take your prize, mortal, and begone." During the ritual: "We meet again, ally of the Viridian Sentinel. Now you seek to subjugate these woods once again. We will see if you can succeed." : "How I long to watch you stumble and fail, but an ancient pact compels me to explain the rite. One simply has to gather the motes about the lake. But beware! We are not without our own defenses." ::What happens if we fail? "Then there will be no Viridian Sentinel. The yoke about our necks for centuries would be freed. Of course, there is one way to ensure the princess does not become the Sentinel. Destroy the spriggan bud I gave you, and she will fail." :::Doesn't that mean Elara will die? "It is true. But we have endured a slow death for much longer. Man was not meant to rule over nature. No matter their intentions, they cannot know the will of the woods. The Viridian Sentinel is a mockery of nature's true cycle." :::How would I destroy the bud? "The torches on wither side would suffice. Their flames and your intention are more than enough. You are the one with the power to change this, mortal." Quotes *''"Already the woods are defiled by habitation such as this. We can never recover."'' Appearances * Category:Online: Spriggans Category:Online: Named Creatures